


These Nights

by IzzyBee92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, lots of fluff, slight angst, snuggles, very brief mention of yuri yurio otabek and viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBee92/pseuds/IzzyBee92
Summary: This is set in Frilly_Axolotl's world from the fic Six Kinds of Love. It is cute Phichit/Chris fluff, with a little angst, and just, here you go!





	These Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frilly_Axolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frilly_Axolotl/gifts).



Phichit had stayed out of sight when Isaak and Matvei paid their visit to Viktor. Mostly it was because the less people those two men saw, the easier all of their lives would be. It was also partly because Chris insisted. He had declared that “those assholes don’t deserve to ever set on eyes on you”, his voice filled with a rare intensity.

Phichit had looked into those bright hazel eyes, filled with such a fierce protectiveness, and he felt himself getting lost in the colors. They held more green than brown, but he could see both colors dancing together in the light. After a moment, he was drawn back to reality and he nodded. “Of course.” He ran over a thumb over Chris’s cheek, hoping to calm the large man. “I’m going to stay perfectly safe, I promise. You just do the same, okay? I really hate the idea of you being out there.”

Chris let out a breath and his eyes softened. “I know, _mon amour_ , but if they don’t see me, they might start asking questions. Viktor won’t let anything happen to me, you know that.”

Phichit nodded, knowing Chris was right. “I know…” He whispered, his gaze dropping.

A soft hand was cupping his chin, and Chris guided his gaze back up to him. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

Phichit felt a wave of guilt crash through him. Chris was about to go face his previous masters, and _he_ was comforting _him._ It should have been the other way around, but of course Phichit had worked himself up so much, that Chris had to put his own feelings aside to comfort him.

A gentle kiss on the nose brought Phichit back to the present. He blinked up at Chris, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Chris chuckled. “You looked like you were thinking too much.”

Phichit felt his tension ease and, struck with sudden inspiration, he stood on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Chris’s lips. He pulled away just enough to whisper, “I’m here for you” against those lips, before breaking apart.

Chris flashed a genuine smile and ruffled Phichit’s dark hair. “I’ll be back before you know it. Now time for the games to begin.”

And, with that, he strode out of the room, his gait strong and sure.

 

Once Otabek all but dragged the small blonde boy from the room and Viktor carried the sick, Japanese man to get medical help, Chris rushed towards his room, desperate to be out of the collar and outfit he was wearing. He didn’t notice Phichit sitting on his bed, and threw his collar, not realizing it almost hit the Thai man. A small yelp caught his attention, and he turned to see Phichit sitting on the bed, his eyes wide and frightened, the collar less than a foot from his legs.

Chris felt all the air leave his lungs and his hand flew to his mouth. “Oh, _shit,_ Phichit, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were there. Oh, _god,_ did I hurt you?”

Phichit was on his feet faster than Chris had ever seen him move, and was holding both of Chris’s hands in his own. “Chris, hey, look at me. You just startled me, is all. I promise you didn’t hurt me. Look at me, please.”

Chris finally met those dark grey eyes with his own, and saw the momentary fear was nowhere to be found, but had been replaced with love and concern. He felt himself relax and he pulled the small Thai man into his arms. “Thank you.” He murmured against soft hair.

Phichit nuzzled into Chris’s neck, not speaking any words, simply letting himself be held. After a few minutes of silent comfort, Chris finally released his hold. “Let me get dressed so I can make sure Viktor and Otabek haven’t scared the new guys too much.” He winked with a flourish, as he moved towards his dresser.

Phichit nodded and chuckled, just as the doorbell rang. “That’s probably the doctor. I will go let her in.”

Chris watched the beautiful man practically pranced off and then turned back to the task of getting dressed. He pulled on grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt, and was about to leave the room when he caught sight of the collar still lying on the bed. He snatched it up and shoved it inside of the box he kept it in for occasions like this, before depositing the box underneath the bed with more force than was strictly necessary.

That taken care of, he rushed down the hallway to let Viktor know that Phichit was letting the doctor inside.

 

Once everyone was settled in for the night, Phichit crept into Chris’s room, as he often did these days. Chris was lying on his bed, reading a book, one hand tracing his neck. He looked up when Phichit entered, his face breaking into a smile and his hand stilling, as if he only now noticed it was moving.

Chris patted the spot next to him, setting his book on the nightstand. “Come here, beautiful.” He purred, and Phichit found himself flushing a deep red.

Nevertheless, he still climbed in bed next to Swiss man, and nudged up under his arm, as if that is where he belonged. Chris held him close, and Phichit rested his head on his firm chest, his eyes already falling closed. It had been a long day for both of them.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought he might have heard a whisper of “I love you”, but he was too far gone to comprehend it.

 

Phichit woke in the middle of the night with a sigh. He hated nights like this. There was nothing wrong, per say; he just couldn’t sleep. He glanced over at Chris who was still fast asleep and smiled. He snuggled a little closer and found comfort in the steady rise and fall of the man’s chest.

A few minutes later, Chris’s eyes flew open and a gasp left his lips. Phichit hurried to sit up, knowing that if the Swiss man was waking from a nightmare, he might need time to find his bearings.

He watched as Chris panted heavily, his eyes darting around the room as if looking for threats. He saw the raw fear in his eyes and Phichit recognized that look. He remembered waking up from nightmares when he first came here, unsure where he was or what was happening.

“Chris.” He kept his voice calm and soft. “You’re safe. You’re here in bed with me: Phichit. I’m here.”

Chris turned to look at him, the fear in his eyes easing to recognition and then to relief. “Phichit.” He breathed, his voice ragged.

“I’m here.” Phichit assured him, automatically reaching out to hold him, and then pausing. “Can I touch you?”

Chris nodded, and Phichit wrapped his arms around the larger man. To his surprise, he felt the Swiss man shaking in his embrace, and he automatically tightened his grip.

Chris burrowed his head into Phichit’s chest, and somehow managed to contort his six-foot-tall self so that he was all but hiding in Phichit’s arms. Phichit had never seen him look so small.

Phichit carded one hand through Chris’s curls, whispering reassurances. At long last, Chris raised his head to meet Phichit’s gaze. “Thank you…”

Without thinking, Phichit pressed a firm kiss to Chris’s lips, that was responded to with a hungry heat. They exchanged kisses for several long minutes, soft, heated, and desperate. All Phichit knew was that he wished he could kiss away the other man’s pain.

When they finally broke apart they were both panting lightly, and Phichit felt a blush growing on his face, as it did so often these days. “Sorry…I just…you looked so upset…”

He was cut off by a finger on his lips, and Chris laughing lightly. “Shh, _mon amour_ , you were here for me, and that means more than I can say.”

Phichit let out a breath, and nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Chris heaved a heavy sigh. “Same as when I used to have them. Reliving my time with _them._ ” The last word was spoken as if it left a sour taste on his tongue.

Phichit pressed one more kiss to the man’s lips. “Never again.” He declared with such ferocity that he surprised even himself. “Never, ever again.”

Chris dropped his head back onto Phichit’s shoulder. “Say that again?” His voice was muffled, but Phichit caught the words all the same.

“Never again.” He repeated. “Never again will anyone touch you without your consent. You are a free man, Christophe Giacometti.”

Chris shuddered against him, and Phichit felt his heart break. How dare those despicable creatures hurt this wonderful, amazing man that he held in his arms? He would tear apart Heaven and Earth if it would mean changing what Chris had been through. As it was, all he could do was hold the man a little closer, and rub gentle circles into his back.

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, until Phichit felt Chris’s breathing even out and realized the other man had fallen back to sleep. He dropped a soft kiss onto blond curls and let his own eyes fall closed, never letting his grip on the Swiss man waver. These nights would always come, but they would always get through them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I know it's not nearly on the level that Frilly_Axolotl's writing is, but they really enjoyed this ficlet, so hopefully you will too? Comments are my life force, please tell me things, lol.


End file.
